Stepping Off the Street
by Hanoi
Summary: AU. Kagome is an aspiring young woman in the business world. Working with two of the most frustratin, pig-headed, stubborn...gorgeous men in the world and when she's abruptly thrust into a strange relationship with the father of her heroic deed, what's a
1. What's the worst that could happen?

Author's notes: Alright, this is my first Inuyasha fic so be nice!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha wa watashi no desu! Watashi no! watashi no! Okay, maybe not. Inuyasha is not mine! Sniffles Pitifully

**Stepping Off the Street**

Chapter One: What's the worst that could happen?

_My whole life, I've never had anything the easy way. My mother used to joke that when I was born, the gods forgot to give me any sense of coordination. It was very hard to dispute when I was by far, one of the clumsiest people ever to have graced the planet. Surprisingly, I always excelled at archery. Still can't figure that one out. But despite my ongoing grudge with gravity, as my body sometimes refuses to acknowledge its existence, I made my way through high school, graduating top of my class and landed a great job in one of the world's leading scientific companies; Taisho Industries. But every now and then, my bad luck comes back to bite me in the ass; like today for instance. Not only did my alarm clock become senile, my shower refuse to grace me with hot water, and the increasing snag running up my panty-hose, but I was absurdly late. And would have to face the rants of my temperamental boss/best friend. Un-enthusiastically I might add. So as this day continues to spiral steadily down, I wonder…What else could go wrong? _

Kagome Higurashi glanced down at her watch and swore mildly. 'How is it I'm always late?' she asked herself. She bit into the strawberry jelly doughnut she held in her hand as she waited for her crossing light to change. She sighed a long suffering sigh, her posture drooping slightly. 'Inuyasha is going to kill me'.

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, attempting in vain to ward off the inevitable headache. "I need those reports on my desk by the time I get there…No, I don't care how you do it just do it Jaken." That said, he quickly snapped his phone shut and stuffed into the pocket of his pressed slacks. He turned to the young girl diligently following behind him, "Rin."

The girl quickly snapped her attention to the tall, stoic man standing before her and gave him a big toothy grin while falling in step behind him, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

No sooner had Rin spoken the words when the tiny pink hat she had been wearing was caught by the wind and went innocently tumbling into the busy street, Rin blindly chasing after it into oncoming traffic.

As Kagome was walking along, she noticed a pink blob out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she turned to see what it was that caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she saw a little girl leap into the middle of the street to retrieve her fallen hat, a car speeding ahead unaware. Without thinking, Kagome bolted towards the child screaming, "LOOK OUT!"

Sesshoumaru turned, startled by the desperate cry. His eyes widened in horror as he watched helplessly as Rin stood in the middle of the street, a car rushing towards her. His body was paralyzed, his cell phone slipping from his unfeeling fingers. He watched as a young woman came dashing from across the road and flung herself towards Rin.

Kagome jumped towards the child, flinging her arms around the girl's body while shielding her from the impact. She closed her eyes waiting for it. She heard the car swerve desperately to the side as she hit the pavement with a pained OMPF. The wind left her lungs as the little girl's elbow jarred into her side, breaking a few ribs she was sure. She sat there for a minute, trying to regain her bearings as concerned people crowded around her and the child stirred within her arms.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze as he say the young woman painfully hit the ground. He pushed people aside as he went to see Rin's condition. As he pushed aside the last insignificant person he stepped into the circle that surrounded the two girls. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he saw Rin pop up as if nothing had happened, a slightly confused look on her face. He stepped up to Rin and squatted down to get a better look, his critical eye scanning for injuries. She had a few scrapes on her legs and arms but other than that, she was fine. Which was more than he could say for the woman still laying on the ground.

Kagome groaned as she tried to sit up, the blinding pain shooting through her side having other ideas. 'Instead of sitting there, why don't one of these people help me up?' She thought cynically to herself. To make matters worse, the man that had rushed to the child was starting to creep her out with the way he was just staring at her, his face blank. She had to admit, he was quite striking with his long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. Now that she thought about it, he bore an eerie resemblance to…

RING! RING! RING!

Kagome moaned again, reaching into her purse for her cell phone while mumbling, "Now how could this day get any worse?"

Sesshoumaru watched impassively as the woman stuck the cell phone to her ear. He eyed the woman from head to toe. She didn't seem too bad. He had, however, seen the way she gingerly pressed her hands to her side when she attempted to get up. His attention was brought back to her face as pieces of her conversation reached his ears.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm not trying to 'tick you off'. If you have to know, I had the sudden urge to fill out my childhood fantasies of being Wonder Woman…Yes it was joke you idiot!"

Sesshoumaru paid more attention after he realized she was talking to his idiot half-brother. His eyes twinkled with amusement at her obvious sarcasm and even more so when she called Inuyasha the idiot he was. He watched as she struggled more earnestly to get to her feet, biting down on her lip as the pain surged through her tiny body.

Rin quickly stepped to the nice lady's side to help her. If she knew uncle Inu then she had to be nice. She was also worried that the lady had hurt herself when they fell. The lady looked down at her as Rin circled her arms around her legs, smiling gratefully before returning to her conversation.

"It was just a little accident…No, I'm fine Inuyasha. I'll be there shortly." Kagome clicked her phone off before returning her attention to the little girl. She bent down and ran her hand along the girls little chubby cheek, wiping away a smudge of dirt. "Now sweetie, don't you know you're not supposed to walk into the middle of the street? It's very dangerous."

"Rin is sorry Miss. Rin promises to never do it again."

Rin looked up at Kagome with teary eyes, and Kagome smiled gently. This little girl was too cute! "Just so long as you promise." Kagome looked up from Rin as she saw two feet step up behind her. She straightened to fix the man before her with a disapproving stare. "I assume you are Rin's father," keeping the malice out of her voice she continued, "You should pay better attention to Rin. This could have ended a lot worse than it did." Giving the man one last icy stare, she smiled at Rin before continuing her walk to work.

Sesshoumaru watched her slightly limp away from the dispersing crowd with a contemplative look. He felt Rin tugging at his sleeve and looked down. "Rin liked her Sesshoumaru-sama. Will Rin get to see her again?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome's disappearing figure, "We shall see Rin."

'I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later,' he silently continued to himself.

Kagome slouched against her chair, reaching into her purse for some Tylenol. She shook three into her hand and downed them all.

"Jeez, Kagome. Isn't a little early for pain killers?" Sango leaned against Kagome's desk, a faint smile on her lips.

Kagome gave her a blank look and lifted the edge of her blouse. As Sango gasped at the rapidly spreading bruise reaching across the length of the left side of her rib cage Kagome said, "Not when you have recently acquired a few broken ribs from madly dashing across 4th Street only to hurl yourself at a little girl about to get run over." She winced as her hand brushed over a particularly tender spot.

"Have you gone to the hospital?" Sango glanced worriedly at Kagome's side.

"What for? They'll tell me that they're broken, which I already know, give me some painkillers, which I already have, and tell me that's all they can do for me." Kagome gave a noncommittal shrug. "Besides, I think I hear Inuyasha bellowing for me." She grinned wickedly at Sango, alleviating her worries.

Sango returned the gesture, "Just take care of yourself Kags. It wouldn't do to have our star assistant out of commission, now would it?" She teased lightly.

Catching on to the game Kagome replied, "Oh heavens no! What would Inuyasha do without me?" She grasped her heart in fake astonishment as Inuyasha called out for her again. "Well, 'duty' calls. I'll see soon Sango." Kagome waved to her friend before heading off to her boss's office.

Sango waved her off as she turned to continue on with her own tasks. Kagome knocked on the door with the name "Inuyasha Taisho" engrained on a golden plate, as she distinctly heard the word 'HENTAI' shouted followed be a resounding slap. She chuckled as Miroku tried to sly his way out of his perversions. Kagome heard a muffled "Come in" as she opened the door and walked in.

Inuyasha had papers pilled around the room in various places, some leaning precariously while he was conversing on the phone with a disgruntled look on his face. Kagome sighed. Great. More work for her. Honestly, couldn't he do anything without someone holding his hand?

"_No, that's not fair. He does his share of work, as lazy as he is." _Kagome berated herself for her unjust insult to her boss and best friend.

She walked over to the his desk and leaned against the edge, waiting patiently for him to get off the phone with whomever was pissing him off so completely. She picked up his stapler, examining it meticulously while listening half heartedly to the conversation.

"I told you once before. The company is not for sale Naraku. And if you have a problem with it take it up with Sesshoumaru…No, I don't give a shit who the hell you know. You ain't getting your filthy hands on this company!" With an angry flourish, Inuyasha slammed the phone on its receiver. He huffed to himself for a minute before trusting himself to address Kagome in a civilized manner.

"You're late."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Mind explaining why?"

"Ran into some traffic on 4th (literally). No big deal." She gave him an uninterested wave as she returned her attention to the gold plated stapler in her hands. Really, couldn't he find something else to waste his money on? Say, oh I don't know, a charity that would benefit mankind?

"Well, while you were gallivanting around, my father fired 120 employees to get ready for the merger with Takamura Inc. Meaning more work for me, meaning more work for you."

Kagome heaved another sigh. She shouldn't have even bothered getting up today. Reality be dammed. "Okay, well give it here and I'll get started. What is it now, by the way?" She rifled through a few papers on the top of the stack Inuyasha had just dumped on her lap.

"A few are issues down in lab 5. Something about needing new facilities to properly explore a new strain of hypoclorathaine. Oh, and pop wants you to skim over the merger proposal and tell him what you think. I don't know what else."

Kagome hefted the heavy burden in her arms, "Alright, I'll go get started then." She paused at the door, twisting to look at Inuyasha over her shoulder, "We still going to eat at Kasasoba?"

"Yeah, you know I can't live without my ramen." The grin tilting his lips was absolutely childish with glee. "By the way, we have a meeting at eleven."

Happy with his answer, she twisted the knob to his door expertly while staggering back to her desk. As she slapped the pile on her desk, she looked over what would be hours of linguistic bore. Goody.

_So here it was, only…9:05 and all ready I have been frozen, bedraggled and nearly run over. And as I sat down at my now cramped desk, I wonder, "Why did I ask"._

So…do you like it? Hate it? Review People, my very existence may depend on it!


	2. Getting to know thy enemy

Author's notes: YEY! I got so many encouraging reviews! Brightened my week considerably. So this chapter is for all of my first reviewers! Sorry it wasn't out sooner but I got bogged down with ACTs.

Disclaimer: Sadly, they aren't mine.

**Stepping Off the Street**

Chapter 2: Getting to know thy enemy

_My mother always used to tell me that if I worked hard and was always honest, good things would come to me. It's been 20 years of working hard and being honest and I'm still yet to see one good thing. Stupid karma. _

Kagome closed another manila folder and tossed it irritably onto her "done" pile, which was now twice as tall as her "still to do" pile. She flopped her head back as she twisted in her chair a few times. Glancing at the clock, Kagome decided it was definitely time for a break. Grabbing her coffee mug she started her trek to the break room. As she walked up to the counter, she collapsed onto her elbows and wearily rested her head in the palm of her hand. As she started to pour her self a cup of joe, a squat little man walked up beside her. She turned her head disinterestedly until she saw whom it was.

A smile lit her face as she straightened and fully faced the new comer. "Myouga, how have you been?"

Myouga's balding head tilted back to respond, "My my, if it isn't Kagome. I've been better I must say. With this new merger, Taisho-san is really cleaning up all the sections." Myouga paused as he sighed. He wiped his brow before continuing, "While I understand the benefits this merger will bring, the work we have to do right now is quite tedious and time consuming."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Inuyasha just dumped a weeks worth of work on me and expects it done by tonight. But I was going over the proposal and the merger will benefit both our companies." Her eyes sparkled, "I can't wait to play with some of the equipment Takamura is going to bring."

Mouyga laughed good naturedly at the excited young woman before him, "That's right, you're in charge of the science section. Quite an achievement for one your age."

Kagome's cheeks tinted red in an embarrassed blush. She nodded before going back to pouring her coffee. She was going to need it for the upcoming meeting. Speaking of which…Kagome glanced down at her watch only to realize she was late. "Oh, no! Sorry Myouga, I have to go but I hope to talk to you soon" She waved at the man before dashing out the door.

Inutaisho was sitting at the head of the conference table with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on his right side and Mr. Takamura and his son on his left. He glanced at the clock again before turning to his youngest son. "You did tell her we were having a meeting, right?"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance at having been asked the same question…again. "Yes, dammit. I told her to be here. Feh, not my fault the wench can't tell time." Suddenly, he was smacked from behind. He yelped before turning to the offender with murderous intent.

Kagome glared down at Inuyasha, "This wench can tell time perfectly thank you." When she realized that the Takamuras were seated directly in front of her and had seen her little display, she flushed in embarrassment before slipping into her seat. She turned to find Inutaisho grinning at her. His deep voice filled the room.

"Now that we are all here. Let's make introductions and conduct final preparations for the merger. Mr. Takamura, this is my Vice President and eldest son, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho gestured to said person who gave a respectable if not cold nod in turn.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the Sesshomaru's appearance. "That's Rin's father," She whispered to herself, but got an odd look from Inuyasha none the less.

Inutaisho went on to gesture to Inuyasha, "This is my youngest and Chief Supervisor of public relation divisions, Inuyasha." Inuyasha grunted in response.

Finally, Inutaisho's hand swept to Kagome. "And this is Kagome Higurashi, in charge of too many things to name."

Kagome smiled politely and said hello.

Inutaisho then turned to his business associates, "And this is Mr. Takamura and his son Koga."

Koga flashed a boyish grin in Kagome's direction before nodding to the rest of the men present, "I'm happy to meet you all and hope that our companies will benefit tremendously." Kagome heard Inuyasha huff beside her.

"Well then, now that we are all acquainted, let's get down to business. Kagome?" Inutaisho gestured for the file in front of her.

Kagome stood before opening the file and handing each man a copy of the merger proposal, "As you all can see, the merger will not change much. The main differences will be financially and employee wise. Both companies will have to cut back on the number of employees for the time being as the companies will need time to get situated with the changes. Both companies will be, well… swapping employees." Kagome gestured to Mr. Takamura, "Mr. Takamura will be donating some new equipment as well as facilities to our science division." Takamura nodded. Kagome then motioned to Inutaisho, "We, in turn, will be helping your company with public relations and manufacturing. Both companies should benefit exceptionally from this proposal." Kagome smiled again before sitting back down.

Inutaisho's commanding voice filled the room once more, "Well said Kagome. If everything is in order, please sign the contract and we will have ourselves a deal!"

Sesshomaru sat at his desk and thought over what had just occurred in the meeting.

His father had dropped by his office that morning to tell him of the meeting. Sesshomaru frowned at his father's lack of forethought. 'How does he expect me to be prepared for the meeting if he tells me about it not but three hours before its occurrence?'

He had grumbled to himself for the rest of the morning as he scrambled to prepare himself for any discrepancies that might occur in the meeting.

He was jolted out of his preparations when his secretary paged him, "Sir, it's 11:45."

Sesshomaru neatened his desk before stepping out of his office, thanking his secretary and heading to the board room. He stepped into the room to find his father and his associate, Takamura, in a light conversation. The two men turned to look at him and he nodded in acknowledgement. The two men returned to their conversation as Sesshomaru walked to the chair on his father's right and sat down.

He was glancing at his notes as he listened half-heartedly to the conversation. Takamura was currently speaking, "My son should be here shortly. He had to see to an issue in our computer department."

Inutaisho nodded in understanding, "He has time. My other son will also be joining us as well as one of our other employees."

Now this peaked Sesshomaru's attention. 'I was unaware anyone other than stock holders were to be present at this meeting.' He was about to ask his father of this mystery employee when the door was thrown rather unceremoniously open and Inuyasha and another man walked into the room, arguing rather heatedly.

"You took my fucking parking space!" Inuyasha's vulgarity never ceased to amaze.

"Not like your name was on it." Koga looked disinterested of the fuming man beside him.

"Yes it did! Right where it said, 'Inuyasha Taisho' you mangy wolf!"

"Back off puppy."

"Make me you mutt."

As Sesshomaru watched the two raise their fists, he heard his father's angry voice startle the entire room. "Both of you will stop this incessant fighting now! We are all here for a reason and your bickering is ruining my good mood."

Sesshomaru snorted to himself. Figures his father would change form commanding figure to contemptuous comedian. But it seemed to do the trick as the once fighting men released each other's collars before straightening themselves out and sitting down. The group waited silently for the final member.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long. Sesshomaru heard the distinct clicking of high heels before the door handle twisted. He could barely hear his father and brother speaking as he took in a deep whiff of the stranger's scent. 'I know this scent. But who…'

A familiar woman walked into the room before smacking his idiot brother upside the head. "This wench can tell time perfectly thank you." His eyes widened as he realized whom the woman was. 'She's the one who saved Rin this morning.'

He cursed himself for not making the connection sooner, especially after hearing her talk to his brother.

His anger quickly turned to amusement as he watched her cheeks burn when she noticed their guests. The woman had no qualms over broadcasting her emotions to the world. Sesshomaru found it rather interesting how quickly her emotions changed. she reminded him of Rin in that respect. Sesshomaru quickly shook himself of that train of thought. He already had one human, he wasn't looking for another. Besides, of what he had seen of this woman, she seemed undisciplined and unruly. Something he did not need in a girlfriend.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened imperceptibly. 'Girlfriend? Where in the hell did that come from?' Yes, he admitted, she intrigued him. It wasn't everyday a ningen woman came barreling into the street to selflessly save someone else. Child or not.

Sesshomaru quickly focused his attention fully on the paper the woman was handing to him. Anything to derail that train of thought. He listened as she explained the details of the merger. He diverted his attention anywhere but at Kagome for the rest of the meeting, before hurrying back to his office.

And so he found himself, sitting in his office thinking of the girl in spite of himself.

He glanced down at a pile of papers on his desk. Realizing it was nearly 5:00 and consequently time to relieve Ah and Un of babysitting Rin, he sighed and slipped on his jacket. He put the files away in their proper place before walking out the door and clicking off the lights.

Twenty minutes later, he walked into his house and was greeted with the delighted squeals of his adopted daughter. Rin leapt off the last two steps of the stair case and right into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama! We were having so much fun! Ah, Un, Jaken and Rin were playing hide and seek and Rin won!" She emphasized her point with a slight jostle and another delighted squeal.

Sesshomaru looked fondly at the girl in his arms before turning his attention to his two servants. Most people found the two twins eerie. The two had been working for Sesshomaru for a long while. They were the sons of one of his father's friends. Sesshomaru had quickly found the two to be quite competent and capable. They had a slyness to them and an inviting personality that Sesshomaru lacked, and therefore made them quite useful when dealing with corporate competition. It was by chance that the two became Rin's unofficial babysitters, of course that being a very minute part of their job. Currently, both men were dressed in navy suits with emerald colored ties. Their hair was slightly disheveled and their once pristine suits wrinkled from, no doubt, hiding in cramped spaces.

"I see Rin." He nodded his head in a dismissing manner as the twins bowed before leaving. He then placed Rin on her own two feet before walking off toward the dinning room. Rin skipped beside him.

"Rin was wondering when she can see that nice lady again"

Sesshomaru's steps faltered for a second as Kagome's face flashed in his mind. "We shall see."

"It's just that the lady was so nice to Rin and helped her get her hat back. And Rin never got to thank the lady and Rin wants to show her my dollies and maybe we could play together because Jaken never wants to play and says that dollies are for weak little girls. But Rin told Jaken that they aren't and Jaken said-"

"Rin. That's enough. Now it's time for dinner." Boy, the girl could talk.

Rin nodded before skipping ahead. Leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. 'So Rin wishes to see the woman again. Hmmm…I believe I need to learn more of this Kagome Higurashi.'

There, in the empty hallway of his house, away from prying eyes, Sesshomaru's lips tilted in the barest of smiles.

Uh-oh. Sesshomaru admited he has an interest in Kagome. Could this be his down fall! Read on and find out! Oh, and please reveiw!


	3. Beautifully Unfair

Author's Notes: So it has been forever. I know. Sigh...What can I say? Life got in the way of my creative genius. By the way, in this story Youkai exist and people know about it. All though there is definately a sense of predjudice on both sides. I wanted to thank Charlene Rivers for giving me the idea for Koga. Thanks! So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I wish.

**Stepping Off the Street**

Chapter Three: Beautifully Unfair

_If it's one thing I've learned from all my years in this world, it's that youkai are amazingly beautiful. Unfairly beautiful. All my years of being friends with Inuyasha and not once has my hair ever been as silky and as thick as his. Stupid wavy, unruly hair._

Kagome sat in front of the bathroom mirror tugging at her hair. She pouted slightly recalling all the obviously beautiful, obviously youkai, men that were in the meeting. Even Inutaisho, who was Kami knows how old, was drop dead gorgeous. She pouted again as she looked over her appearance. "What the hell kind of conditioner do they use to get their hair that soft?" She said before simply adding it to the list of injustices in the world.

She left the bathroom to meet Inuyasha for their lunch date. She found him standing at her desk, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently, and mouth set in a displeased scowl. She smiled despite his overall unhappy appearance. "Ready to go?" Kagome reached around him to get her purse from her desk.

"Keh. I've been ready." With that said, both headed out to the parking lot. They walked to Inuyasha's sleek, black '69 Corvette; Inuyasha's baby and the love of Kagome's life.

"Can I drive today, Inuyasha? Please!" She completed the look with the pouted bottom lip, insanely sad puppy-dog-eyes, and the tightly grasped hands. Inuyasha blanched but straightened his shoulders before telling her flat out, "No".

Kagome whimpered pitifully as she saddled up to Inuyasha's side and rubbed against him. Inuyasha began to cave but held on. Kagome began to whine and Inuyasha gave in with a slump of his shoulders.

He held out his keys all the while wondering how in the hell she did that to him every time. Kagome squealed before yanking the keys form his fingers and bouncing into the driver's seat.

"This is the last time, Kagome. I mean it."

She waved uninterestedly before turning the key and starting the beast of a car. As Inuyasha slid into the passenger seat Kagome revved the engine, a devious smirk sliding across her face.

It was her addiction and her only obsession. While most women were obsessed with shopping and closets full of shoes, Kagome was a slave to classic American muscle. Her father had similarly been interested before he died and had collected several cars, including a Barracuda, a Shelby GT 500, and a glistening '67 Corvette. While she herself still owned the Shelby, the rest had been sold to pay off debts. When Kagome's father died, his passion had stayed with Kagome and she thought of it as one of the few things that had ever connected her with her father.

Kagome shifted into first before peeling out of the garage. She laughed excitedly as the wind whipped through her hair, blocking out Inuyasha's threats. "If you put one scratch…" Blah. Blah. Blah. Like she had ever damaged this beauty before.

They pulled up to the restaurant in no time at all. Kagome calmly got out of the door as Inuyasha too climbed out, looking a little worse the wear. She looked the doors before smiling pleasantly at Inuyasha and handing him back his keys. They stepped into the restaurant as the door bell jingled happily. An elderly woman walked to the duo, her one good eye twinkling in joy.

"It is good to see the two of you again. Will it be the usual?"

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in a booth next to the window. Kagome skiled up at the woman, "Yes please, Kaede."

The woman nodded and headed off to put in their order. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "So how are things going with your new apartment?"

Kagome sighed wearily, "Fine, I guess. Shippou's having a bit of trouble getting to know kids at his new school. He's always sad when I drop him off. I don't know what to do about it."

Inuyasha noticed the sudden tiredness in his friend. Shippou was Kagome's adopted son. She had found him wandering in the park late one night. The kid had followed her home and was by her side ever since. Later, Kagome had found out that his parents were killed in a car accident several months before she had stumbled across him. Shippou had run away from the orphanage. Kagome immediately adopted him. But Kagome was just that kind of person; unbelievably kind and giving. She was the type of person everyone was drawn to.

"I wouldn't worry about the runt too much. He could make friends with just about anyone." He waved off her concern just as Kaede brought out their food. Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the steaming bowl of Ramen that sat in front of him.

Kagome giggled at his hungry stare. You would think the guy hadn't eaten in ages. She started in on her own meal of soba noodles while Inuyasha slurped away at his own.

Lunch continued as the two finished their food and held light conversation about this and that. They paid Kaede and left, Inuyasha mustering the courage to deny Kagome's theatrics. They returned to Taisho Industries and the work day continued rather uneventfully.

Kagome sighed as she placed the last folder in her done bin. She stretched out like a cat before hefting herself up and grabbing the pile of files to give to Inuyasha. She knocked on his door before entering, finding him leaning in his leather chair, talking on the phone. She quietly placed the files on his desk but when she heard who he was talking to, her body stiffened and she listened to the conversation intently.

"I'll be home soon babe. Yeah, we can go out then. Wear something nice…"

Kikyo. Inuyasha's girlfriend. The woman that Kagome was a stand in for. Kagome quickly retreated out of the office, returning to her desk to pick up her stuff before solemnly walking out of the office building.

Her thoughts weighed her down as she reached her car and unlocked the door. Kagome had had a crush on Inuyasha for as long as she could remember. Despite his gruff attitude and bad boy appearance, Inuyasha had found a special place in Kagome's heart. In their sophomore year of college, Inuyasha had finally asked Kagome out. To say she was overjoyed was an understatement. They had been going out for a few months when Inuyasha dumped her to get back together with Kikyo, his ex-girlfriend. Kagome had felt betrayed and used when she found out that the only reason he had dated her in the first place was because she resembled Kikyo.

Kagome had been heart broken for weeks, but found that no matter how much his actions had hurt her -and they had definitely cut deep- she could not find it in herself to hate Inuyasha and had to admit that she still loved him. He had apologized for his callous treatment towards her and she had forgiven him, eventually.

Kagome sighed as she pulled into her apartment parking lot. _It's no good to think about the past. You have to look forward and hold your head high._ Despite her brave façade, Kagome could never find it in her to date after Inuyasha. She was afraid of being tossed aside again. The only thing that kept her from slipping into depression over her lack of a love life was Shippou. Speaking of which, the little red head was currently wrapped around Kagome's legs, looking up at her with those gorgeous green eyes that Kagome could drown in.

"Hey Kagome. Sango just finished dinner." A skinny boy about 13 years old walked up to Kagome. She ruffled his hair affectionately, a tender smile on her face.

"Thanks Kohaku. I'll just go see if I can help. Did you guys pick a movie yet?"

Shippou shook his head negatively against her stomach. "Nope, we were waiting for you."

Kagome pat his back, "Why don't you two go do that now." They both nodded before rushing over to where they kept the DVD's.

Kagome and Shippou had moved in to an apartment with Sango and her little brother Kohaku after their father had been killed. The two had both become extremely depressed and Kagome had taken it upon herself -with some help from Miroku- to take care of the two she considered family. Hence the move so that she could keep a closer eye on the siblings.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw Sango leaning over the stove. She moved to the salad bowl, tossing in a few vegetables in. "So what are we having?"

Sango glanced over her shoulder as Kagome continued throwing random greenery into the salad bowl. "Spaghetti." She then turned back to alternating between stirring the pasta and stirring the sauce. "So, anything interesting happen in the meeting?"

Kagome blushed as she recalled Sesshomaru. She had known Inuyasha had a brother but in all the years she had known him, she had never met the guy. To have met him twice in one day was disconcerting. _Why do I get the feeling that the gods are screwing with my life again?_ She tossed in another tomato before answering Sango's question, "Well, you remember the little girl in the street that I told you about, right?" At Sango's nod she continued, "Well it turns out that her father, the man I chewed out about watching her better, is Inuyasha's half brother."

"You're kidding."

Kagome shook her head sadly, "Nope, and to top it all off I made a fool of myself in front of Takamura and his son." She rubbed her face, embarrassed. However, Sango's interest was piqued.

"Son you say? Was he," here she leaned in, "hot?"

Kagome turned to her friend, "Aren't you taken?"

Sango shrugged, "Yes yes, of course. I was thinking for you. So stop avoiding the question, was he hot?"

Kagome blushed, "I guess he would be considered attractive."

Sango noticed Kagome's heated cheeks, "Oh! Kagome's got a crush. Kagome's got a crush." She danced around, stirring spoon in hand, as she sang happily. Kagome quickly hushed her and when Sango continued her delirious dance, she tackled her, bringing them both tumbling to the kitchen floor with a squeal. They soon broke out in hysterics as the tickling fight began.

Shippou and Kohaku rushed into the kitchen when they heard the two girls shriek and fall to the ground. What they came upon in the kitchen made them blanch. Not only were the two perfectly alright, but both seemed to be perfectly off their rockers. "Girls are weird."

Kohaku nodded in agreement. The two boys watched for a couple of minutes before growing weary of being ignored. They swooped down on the unsuspecting girls and tickled them mercilessly. Soon, it was an all out war, Kagome turning the tides as she formed an alliance with the two boys and they all attacked Sango.

"Hey guys. That's not fair. Who's the one that cooks you guys food?" She nervously backed up until she it the wall, her three friends still inching towards her with sly smirks plastered to their faces. The three tickled Sango until she was crying, she was laughing so hard. Then the game ended, Sango finished cooking, and they all sat down for dinner.

They conversed and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. Soon dinner was done and the odd little family moved into the living room. The boys had decided that they were all going to watch Terminator in true "boy" style. Kagome had laid out on the love seat and Shippou crawled to lay on top of her. He nestled himself in the crook of her arm. Sango and Kohaku had both stretched across opposite ends of the couch.

Each had slowly drifted to sleep, the movie playing unheeded through the night. Kagome looked down at the orange bundle at her side. She stroked his head lovingly before rubbing his fluffy tail. Although he was a demon, Kagome loved him like her own. In fact, she was rather partial to his cute little fox feet and pointed ears. She sighed as she realized she was simply obsessed with all of the male species of demon. How utterly irksome. Kagome slowly closed her eyes a she yawned. Her mind began to drift into blissful sleep and as she closed her eyes, she thought of how beautifully unfair it was that youkai were so gorgeous. Especially one stoic, golden eyed demon.

So that's the next chapter. Now that I'm out of school I hope to update this story more often. I'm really getting great feedback. I have reviewers! I also want to start a new fic so be on the watch for it! Um...I know I had something else to say but...Rubs head sheepishly ...I can't remember. Heh. Please review!


	4. Midnight Rendezvous

Author's Notes: Okay, I know...This took forever, but to be fair I had to write it twice! Stupid lightening made me lose it the first time. But because it took so long, I made the chapter longer for ya! Oh, and if anyone from Santa Fe is reading this, you guys have to go down to True Believers and by my comic! It's called Inside and it's totally awesome so check it out! This chapter is dedicated to Mirei Nochi, here's your Sesshou!

Disclaimer: Let's see, oh yeah, I don't own it!

**Stepping Off the Street**

Chapter Four: Midnight Rendezvous

_Have you ever had the feeling that the whole world was against you? Like fate was seeing how many curve balls it could throw before beaning you in the head? Okay, so maybe I'm being paranoid but I am absolutely entitled as life is really screwing me over. Argh, I need a vacation._

It had been several days since the merger meeting and Kagome had been burrowed under work trying to make it work. Day in and day out she had been looking through personnel files from both companies to try and decide who was unfortunately going to be let go. Oh, but she hated firing people.

"Hey Kagome, ready to go down to the lab?"

A young man with dark hair walked up to her desk. Jakotsu was one of Takamura's employees that worked in the labs. He was a delightful young man that Kagome had instantly taken a liking to. It was hard not to with his buoyant personality.

"You just want to go flirt with your boy-toy." Kagome smiled knowingly as Jakotsu pouted, his cheeks flushed in an adorable blush.

"Bankotsu is not my boy-toy. He's simply mister right wrapped in a cute butt and tight body."

Kagome laughed out loud as Jakotsu crossed his arms in a decidedly childish way. "Okay, okay. We can go." She giggled again as she took Jakotsu's arm and walked out of the building.

Kagome had been going down to the lab for about two days. That's where she meet Jakotsu. She was glad to have the opportunity to work in the field she had originally been hired in. She had graduated with a Masters in biochemistry with a minor in viral study. She was originally going to be working on the study of new viruses and diseases while trying to engineer new medical advancements. Of course, once she was put under Inuyasha and straightened out his miscreant ways, Inutaisho decided she was more fit and needed in other areas. Thus, her dream of helping the world medically was put on hold.

The two walked through the elevator doors. The strolled down the hall until they came upon the clear glass doors that read "Medical Research". As the stepped in, Kagome caught Jakotsu looking around for a certain somebody. His eyes lit up when they finally landed on the subject of his desire.

Kagome had to admit, Bankotsu was definitely handsome. He was tall and lean with gorgeous black hair that trailed the length pf his back. Bankotsu always kept it in a braid that swished seductively with is every move. Yeah, he was definitely a cutie. But the sexual tension between Jakotsu and Bankotsu was so painfully clear that Kagome sat back and wondered how long it would take them to get together. As they shyly met each other's eyes, one word came to mind; hopeless.

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes as she dragged Jakotsu over to Bankotsu. "Hey, Ban."

Bankotsu smiled in greeting before returning his attention to Jakotsu. "Hello Jakotsu."

Jakotsu flushed again before shyly saying hi in return. The two continued to stare at one another. Kagome cleared her throat and excused herself, "I'll just leave you two alone." She giggled as both gave her a scandalized look. She gave Jakotsu one last meaningful shove before walking over to her work station.

Currently, she was working on a new strain of pneumonia. It was relatively new but quite severe. While it held similar properties to normal pneumonia, this strain was currently untreatable. It could be contained, yes, and while it wasn't contagious, the symptoms resulted in death. There had already been six casualties of this virus, dozens where in intensive care and many more where diagnosed with the virus everyday. It was becoming a very serious problem.

It was also disheartening to discover that the virus was strictly found amongst children, who's bodies were severely lacking in a defense to it. Hence the reason Kagome was looking through the medical records of affected patients. The current patient was Samantha Cravins. She was a six year old little girl in the second stage of the virus. She had the usual symptoms; lethargy, trouble focusing her eyes, deep chest coughs, and labored breathing. She was on a respirator and needed to be feed through a tube.

If the virus wasn't treated soon, her lungs would become too weak to perform their necessary functions, shutting down and killing Samantha.

The doctors were at their wit's end on this and Kagome was equally frustrated. With a sigh, she tossed the file back onto the pile and stood up. She grabbed her coat and headed to the door.

"Hey 'Gome, where are you headed?"

Kagome turned back to address Bankotsu, "Well, I'm completely stuck on this virus and reading over the notes of others who are equally stuck isn't helping. I need a new look."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Kagome giggled at the disheartened scowl on Jakotsu's face. Poor guy looked like he lost his puppy. "Nah, that's alright. Besides," Kagome held her fingers up in the shape of a box, squinting to finish the affect, "you two are just too cute! Where's my camera when I need it?"

The other lab technicians laughed at the expense of the couple who heated in embarrassment. Kagome laughed at two before making her getaway through the door and towards the garage.

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood outside the intensive care unit. She steeled herself before stepping through the doors. She walked past several beds before she found the cluster she was looking for. A young nurse with shockingly red hair was taking the vitals of three young children. There were two boys and a girl laying in the sterile white hospital beds, there tiny frame dwarfed by the large beds.

Kagome cleared her throat to get the nurse's attention, "Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm with Taisho Industries."

The woman nodded her head in understanding, offering her hand to Kagome, "Of course. My name is Ayame." Ayame turned towards the children. "Kids, this is Ms. Higurashi. She came to see you all so be nice." Ayame nodded to Kagome before walking away to see to her other patients.

Kagome quickly looked back to the children, smiling reassuringly. The youngest boy suddenly walked over to Kagome and wrapped himself around her legs. "I'm Hoshi. I'm this many years old." The boy held up four pudgy fingers for Kagome's inspection.

Kagome gave him a shocked look before crouching down to his height, "Really? You're that many!" Hoshi nodded his head enthusiastically.

The little girl crawled to the end of her bed, curiously looking at Kagome. "My name is Sylia."

Kagome looked at the little girl who returned the look shyly. "It's nice to meet you. And how old might you be Sylia?"

"I'm eight."

Kagome gave Sylia a gentle smile, "You know, my son is about your age."

Sylia's eyes lightened at the statement. "Really? You have a son?"

"Yep, and I love the brat to death." Sylia giggled before coughing lightly behind her hand.

"What's his name?"

Kagome turned towards the oldest of the three. The boy was looking at her with a wary gaze. He remained in his bed trying to act uninterested in her despite his question.

"His name is Shippou. And who might you be?"

Kagome watched as the boys chest puffed out slightly with pride, "My name is Akira. My father named me. And before you ask, I'm eleven."

Kagome laughed lightly, the child reminded her a lot of Inuyasha. Stubborn to the very end. "Well, that is a very strong name." Kagome gave the boy a gentle smile, before looking back to Hoshi, who was still tightly clinging to her pant leg. She placed her hand on his head lightly as she stroked his downy blonde hair.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to stay here and talk to you for a while."

Sesshomaru walked through the front door of his home, raising an elegant silver brow at the chaos littering his once clean and tidy floor. He walked to the desk in his study and place his briefcase on the gleaming mahogany top as he heard the thundering of his daughter's foot steps as she flew down the stair case. He turned to her when she squealed her delight at seeing him home. He glanced at his underlings who were currently panting at the top of the stairs.

The two were twins and although they had been under his employ for several years, he was still unable to tell the difference between the two. Both stood at a height just shy of 6 and a half feet. Their hair was a dark burgundy with a shock of rich green hanging in front of their face. Their eyes were a honey brown framed by the dark slash of their eyebrows.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is happy you are home!"

Rin stood before Sesshomaru as she shifted from foot to foot in her excitement. "Rin picked these for you!"

She eagerly thrust the make-shift bouquet of flowers from behind her back, grinning at the splashes of blue, yellow and red that littered through the flowers.

Sesshomaru excepted the gift, nodding his head in thanks. "Rin, it is time for dinner. Go with Ah and Un and clean yourself."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin turned on her heel and raced up the stairs, tugging on the twins respective hands. "Hurry, hurry! Rin is hungry."

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at the girl's antics. Children. He walked into his study and let shrugged his jacket off, placing it on the back of the chair behind his desk. He quickly loosened his tie and tossed it into the corner. Wearily, he slumped into his leather chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Work had been a nightmare. It had already been over a week since Taisho Industries and Nakamura Inc. had officially merged. And while the general merge had been relatively smooth, it was the dealing of the new employees that was the cause of his current migraine. The incompetence of the Nakamura's PR division was quickly becoming a pain in the ass. He was impressed the idiots had become as illustrious as they had.

And of course, it seemed that ever since the meeting, Sesshomaru was ineffective of riding that Kagome woman from his thoughts. It didn't help that Rin constantly asked when she was going to be able to meet the "pretty lady" again.

After discovering that she was an employee held in such high esteem by his father, he had been researching her. He had to admit, the woman was smart and efficient. She was capable of working in many factions with in the company and did so. She was well liked, as well as known, through out the company and he was hard pressed to find a single individual that disliked her.

Damn the woman for being so intriguing!

"Sesshomaru-sama, dinner is ready."

Sesshomaru nodded to Jaken, dismissing the toad. He set up his laptop before leaving his study and heading for the dinning room. Rin was already seated as were Ah and Un. Jaken was scrambling around the table placing food down. Sesshomaru walked to the head of the table and sat down with a grand flourish.

The table was a traditional Japanese table, placed low to the ground. The pillows that surrounded it were large and comfortable with intricate embroideries crossing the fabric. The table was adorned with several flower vases along its middle, courtesy of Rin.

Jaken finished placing the food around the table and took a seat himself. Sesshomaru took a look at everyone, "Itadakimasu." Several more were heard before everyone reached to grab food.

When everyone had the respective plate filled before them, Rin began the evening conversation. "Today Rin made a new friend at school." She reached for her bowl of Yakisoba before returning to her story, "He is in Rin's class and has a cute fluffy tale like Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru rose an inquisitive eyebrow but remained silent.

"He has pretty orange hair and he's really nice! Sesshomaru, can we go to the park?"

"If you have completed all your homework."

"It's all done!"

"Then we shall go to the park."

Rin giggled happily before returning to her meal. Dinner was finished on relative silence after that. Soon the meal was finished and Rin raced to the front door.

"Do not forget your jacket Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" She quickly grabbed a copper jacket before following Sesshomaru to his silver Tiburon. They arrived at the park quickly a Rin rushed to the swing set. As the neared the play ground Rin suddenly shouted, "Shippou!"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to a rather small kit that was swinging from the monkey bars. Rin rushed up to the boy as he greeted her in turn. Sesshomaru hung back to watch the children's interaction while listening to their conversation.

"Hey Rin-chan! What are you doing here?"

Rin smiled, "Sesshomaru-sama brought me here to play. What are you doing here?"

"Kagome-kaa-san brought me! We come all the time." Shippou gestured back to Kagome who was sitting in the sand.

Kagome waved as she stood and walked over to the two, "Hi Rin. It's nice to see you again."

Rin's eyes lit up as she realized whom the lady was, "Pretty lady is Shippou's mommy?" At Kagome's nod, Rin rushed to wrap her arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome gave a soft 'umpf' as Rin's body slammed into her middle. "Rin has wanted to see pretty lady again!"

Rather put off at all the attention Rin was getting from his okaasan, Shippou went to join in Rin's grip of Kagome. Kagome laughed at the two before she suggested that they go play on the swings.

Sesshomaru had been watching the trio from the shadows of a near by tree. He was surprised when the kitsune introduced Kagome as his mother. She seemed rather young. This bit of information also led him to wonder if she was married. He quickly dispelled the thought.

He watched as the two children hugged Kagome and she smiled gently down at the pair. She seemed to radiate maternal instinct and it surprised him how quickly Rin took to her. Rin disliked most woman and it was very rare for her to warm up to anyone so fast.

The tiny group soon moved to the swings and Kagome alternated between pushing Shippou and Rin. They both laughed and continued to demand, "Higher!" Kagome laughed warmly as she did as commanded.

Something in Sesshomaru tightened at the sound of her joyous laughter, her voice soft and warm. He watched Kagome's blue eyes twinkle happily as she indulged in the kids antics. The fading light reflected gently of her raven hair, making glints of yellow and orange shine around her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the cooling breeze, giving her a delightful look.

Kagome soon grew tired, slumping onto the swing next to Rin. "You two are slave drivers! I'm pooped." She leaned dramatically against the swing's chain as she made as if she couldn't move a muscle.

The children chorused their disappointment before Rin remembered her silent guardian. "I know, Sesshomaru-sama can push us!"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tensed and quickly swung her gaze to him. He inwardly smirked at her look of surprise. Honestly, hadn't the girl made the connection? Did she really think he would let Rin roam around at night alone? Seeing as he was discovered, he quietly stepped from beneath the tree and walked over to the trio.

Kagome quickly wiped the shocked look from her face as he walked over. He gave her an intense look that made her fidget before turning his attention to Rin and Shippou.

"Can you push us Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru simply moved behind the two, placed a hand on each child's back and pushed, careful of how much force he used. The children squealed as he pushed them both higher than Kagome did with little effort. Kagome sulked on her swing, 'Stupid youkai.'

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's putt off look. He gave the children one last heave before stepping behind Kagome. He gripped the chains as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Now now, pouting doesn't suit you." As she made to retort, he pushed her swing forward, making her squeal as she gripped the chains. Rin and Shippou laughed at her as he pushed her again.

He was unsure what it was about this girl that made him so relaxed but at the moment he didn't care, he merely stored that bit of information for later pondering. At the moment, he was content.

Not once during the remainder of the time at the park did Sesshomaru question the strange happiness he was feeling. Indeed, he was quite unaware of it. Too bad for Sesshomaru his youkai was very aware.

Alright, another chapter down! If you guys have any questions -about the Japanese or whatever- feel free to ask! And don't forget to review!


End file.
